


Kitten-like Mannerisms

by hyper_tiredcat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Married Life, Polyamory, Purring witches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Willumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyper_tiredcat/pseuds/hyper_tiredcat
Summary: Luz makes another cute discovery about witches after their daughter is born.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247





	Kitten-like Mannerisms

Although Luz first found the Boiling Isles over a decade ago, she’s still always discovering something new about the land, people, and life here.

Something she didn’t think she would discover here was parenthood.

It was a pleasant surprise to her that witches had magic rituals that allowed for parents of any gender combination to have a child together. Unfortunately for the human there were still some stipulations to the process which included that the spell only worked for pairs, and that the child still had to be carried to term. It meant that they had more to figure out amongst themselves.

A little over 6 months after their wedding, Willow, Amity, and Luz had sat down to hash out ideas. They weren’t too sure if Luz’s body could physically handle carrying a partial-witch child, or if it would be able to provide a witchling everything it needed to grow properly.

That had left Amity or Willow as the potential carriers. In the end, they had decided that Amity should carry the first pregnancy, as she would have any easier time taking off work from Hexside than Willow would have sneaking out on her job in the reformed plant coven.

As for whether Luz or Willow was going to be the other parent...they had made a decision but didn’t tell any of their friends who it actually was. Instead they just cheekily told the others that they would have to figure it out themselves from the baby. Although if everyone takes a while to figure it out, they might just reveal it, one day.

The pregnancy had its ups and downs, but they got through it together.

Childbirth was…terrifying, and Luz found herself so overwhelming grateful that Amity had been willing to endure the whole process for their family. Amity, thankfully, did not manage to break Luz’s or Willow’s hands, but she definitely won’t forget how hard she gripped them.

And now their happy little family had one beautiful daughter.

Luna is so small that Luz panics slightly anytime that one of her wives hands the newborn over to her. She’s fits so easily into the crook of her arm, an itty-bitty bundle of blankets topped with dark hair. At least after the first couple of days her fear of breaking the baby settles down, just a little.

Tiny Luna is about a week old. She’s watching over the baby now, letting Willow and Amity have a brief break. Amity’s up in the bedroom, napping much like their daughter is now. The poor witch has been exhausted with staying up with the hungry little baby. Willow’s gone out to the market to pick up some groceries, since unfortunately the food their friends had dropped off for them was starting to run low.

Luz can’t help peering down at the small face of the tiniest person she’s ever met. She never really had gotten the chance to be around babies when they were so… _new_. She couldn’t resist running her finger along a squishy cheek, feeling warmth blossom in her chest.

The baby girl’s face scrunches up at the touch, and she starts to wiggle within her bundle.

_“Una_ _bebé muy cosquillosa.”_ She chuckles to herself, as the little one continues to squirm against her fabric trappings. She wraps her up just a little tighter in the hopes to soothe the fussing.

After a moment the movements stop, but Luz grins widely when she sees sleepy baby-gray eyes looking up at her. She carefully maneuvers the baby closer to her face so she can admire the pretty eyes of her daughter. She knew it would be a few months before she developed her proper eye color, but she is excited for the day when she finally sees who’s eye color the little one had inherited.

“ _¿_ _Está_ _s despierta, mija?_ ” She asks, waiting expectedly.

Luna just blinks at her, before scrunching her face and beginning to flex against her blanket again. 

“ _Oh no! Una pequeña fugitiva!”_ She coos, before she gently places the baby against her shoulder so she can rub soothing circles against the newborn’s back.

Luz takes a moment to glance at the clock, wondering if Luna is hungry, but it had only been about an hour since she last ate and she wasn’t usually quite _that_ demanding.

Luz starts humming, hoping that the sound might calm the little one down, and she’s proven right when Luna stops her movements again.

Then, she heard it.

A gentle rumbling sound coming from the baby girl.

“Ah! Just like Mom and Mama!” She barely contains her squeal of excitement, not wanting to ruin the baby’s mood.

She continues humming against the baby, Luna matching her sounds with purrs, while she gets up and carefully carries her upstairs.

The bedroom door is open, and Luz tip-toes into the room, sneaking towards the bed.

Amity’s curled up under several blankets, her auburn hair fanned out messily against the pillow she’s laying against.

Luz feels a bit guilty about waking up the sleeping woman because she definitely needed the rest, but she knew that Amity liked to experience whenever their little one did something new.

“Hey, Mama, time to wake-up for our little one.” She says, rubbing a thumb along Amity’s shoulder while she cradles Luna in her other arm.

Thankfully Amity is not too hard to wake up, although she groans and stretches before she sits up.

“Is it feeding time again?” She asks with a yawn, showing off her fangs in the process.

“No, no, not feeding time yet!” Amity shoots her a mildly annoyed look, before Luz continues “Buuut…Luna, Luna’s purring!”

She gently hands the bundled baby over to her wife, who brings the child close to her. Much to Luz’s delight, she hears the familiar sound of Amity’s purr began to answer Luna’s.

Amity can’t help but chuckle at the sight of Luz’s face, which had broken out with a huge loving grin.

“Baby witchlings purr too, you know?”

“No! She’s so young, I had no clue you guys could do it when you’re like, brand new!”

There’s a sound from downstairs which sounds like the front door opening and closing.

“The baby books didn’t mention it? Hm. Babies purr to help bond with their parents while they’re young, it’s supposed to be good for them.”

“Oh! I think cats do something like that too. So Luna’s like, a kitten?”

“A little less furry, but I guess so?” Amity ponders for a moment, while her and Luna continue to purr against each other.

She glances at her wife, who is still standing at the side of the bed and pats the space next to her.

Luz sits down next to them eagerly, a little bouncy with energy. She gives Amity a kiss on the cheek, before sneaking another kiss against Luna’s hair.

“Two of my little cuties!”

“What’s this about cuties?” another voice asks, making them turn as Willow appears in the doorway.

“C’mere!” Luz reaches out for her with wiggly fingers.

Willow humors her, crossing across the bedroom until she reaches Luz, and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

When they pull away, Luz murmurs something about her third cutie, and Amity pouts until Willow turns to give her a kiss as well all while Luz grins at the sight of them.

Willow pulls away from the kiss with an amused look, “Someone’s purring up a storm today.”, Willow’s own starting up from being so close to Amity.

“Don’t blame me, it’s this one.” Amity points at the now sleeping bundle pressed against her.

“Oh! Our little Luna has started purring? Finally!”

Willow carefully presses an ear to the baby girl, and sure enough the sound is still going even as she slept. Amity’s louder sound had masked the quieter noises the baby produces.

“Oh man! I wish I could purr!” Luz pouts. It’s not the first time she’s expressed this sentiment. “I want special baby bonding.” She frowns.

Amity and Willow do their best to soothe their wife, reminding her that there are plenty of ways for her to bond with their daughter. Eventually they calm her down, and they enjoy a calm familial moment together, wrapped up in the sounds of contentment the witches were producing. Eventually Luna starts fussing and crying, signaling it’s mealtime for the hungry baby. While Amity is occupied with that, Willow and Luz head downstairs to start making dinner for the adults of the household in the meanwhile.

Later, Luz finally remembers how her humming triggered Luna’s purring. It’s good enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best with the Spanish, I'm not a native speaker so if it's weird I apologize. I headcanon that Luz would frequently speak Spanish to her kids so they can pick up the language.
> 
> Also, I imagine Willumity would be open to adoption, but a magical world does grant opportunities that we normally don't have, so enjoy a cute magic baby.


End file.
